Mystery of Haruhi's Secert Crush
by Lynx Tiger
Summary: Haruhi has a crush! And who is better to solve the secret then the two Hitachiin twins? But, as always, there's always something to turn a simple game of get a clue into a game of twister. HikaxHaru
1. Crushes Crash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I make any profit from them.**

** Lynx: I just got hooked on this anime for about three days, and I hope their in charater. This may not be a one-shot at all. It may become a chapter story, but I dunno. Up to you :P  
**

------------------

Crushes Crash

-----------------------

Haruhi was walking down the sidewalk in the downtown city, in what looked to be like a deep thought. The weekend had came up so fast. It was a lot more easier to tell since time flies by when she was in the Host Club. A faint smile traced her lips as she remembered what happened before the weekend came up.

--------------

Flashback

---------------

"Haru-kun?"

She turned around to see Hikaru leaning against a chair and Kaoru leaning against the table right next to his older brother. The sunlight wasn't hitting them like it was hitting her, and she was partly thankful since the girls in the Host Club were already swooning over the boys. She doubted they wanted more attention. Then again...that seems to be the only reason why they joined the club.

"Hai?" Haruhi asked as she turned all the way around.

Hikaru smiled at her and lightly nodded over to a corner where there wasn't any girls or any of the Host Club members. She had a feeling he wanted to talk to her alone at the moment. Nodding her agreement she set down a book that she had been carrying in her arms and followed him to the corner.

Hikaru looked behind her to see Kaoru winking at him before walking over to their costumers. Smiling he looked back at the girl before him. "I was wondering, about something."

"Oh?" Haruhi quirked an eyebrow at this.

Hikaru noticed her suspicions and shook his head, "Nothing like that, I promise."

"Usually when you want to wonder about something and ask me, it means trouble." Haruhi said to him, her eyebrow still raised to show that she was indeed suspicious.

Hikaru sighed before bringing her closer, "I just wanted to know...if you had a crush on anyone."

"Now that's trouble," Haruhi said as she rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason, just asking." Hikaru shrugged.

Haruhi placed a finger to her lips in thought. "Well, I do have a crush, but that's for me to know and for you to...well..figure out."

"That's cold." Hikaru said teasingly. "Why aren't you going to tell me? Surely it's not one of us...is it?"

"It is." Haruhi smiled. "But, like I said. It's for me to know and for you to figure out Karu-kun." She turned around and walked off as she took the book from the desk she glanced backwards to see Hikaru looking like he was in deep thought, and watched as his baby brother walked over to him.

------------------

End Flashback

---------------------

_It's strange, _Haruhi thought to herself, _for him to ask me. Tamaki-sempai would be the one to sprout of the question, but Hikaru? I wonder why he wanted to know so badly._

"Haru-kun! Hey!"

She looked up to see the twins walking over to her. Since they saw where she lived, she saw them on occasion checking out the place around her. She knew that it was out of interest and out of pure curiosity, but unfortunately and fortunately the twins was around longer, and it meant a lot more time to know them.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," Haruhi admitted as she greeted them. "I'm surprised."

"You shouldn't be," Kaoru said to her grinning.

Haruhi knew he had a point, "I'm guessing your here to keep me company?" She joked.

"Sure," Hikaru said. "I have nothing better to do."

Kaoru nodded in agreement before the two of them hooked arms with her and walked down the sidewalk with her. Haruhi was getting suspicious again about this, but she knew that it couldn't be anything. There had been loads of times when they could have caused trouble, and didn't. She supposed it was because it was sort of her territory and no theirs and she was more familiar to it then they were.

They kept walking for a long period of time before Haruhi stopped in her tracks, making them stop with her. "What are you two planning?" She asked them.

Hikaru and Kaoru let go of her arms and simultaneously walked over to where she was standing and bend over to match her height almost. "Are you thinking we're going to cause trouble?" They asked together.

"I know your not." Haruhi said. "I'm just wondering about something that's all."

The two of them blinked in confusion. Then Hikaru unbent himself, "About my question?"

"Hai, Kaoru knows about this too...doesn't he?" Haruhi had a pretty good feeling he did.

Kaoru glared at his brother, "You didn't tell her."

"She didn't answer." Hikaru shrugged.

"I did," Haruhi said breaking any fights that may or may not happen. "I said it was for me to know and for you to figure out. The only hint I gave you was that it was on one of the Host Club members."

"That was a hint?" The twins asked her.

"Should have been." Haruhi smiled as she walked by them grinning. _Playing mind games with them? Priceless. Him knowing? Slim chance unless he can pick up my hints without me saying them. _


	2. Thoughts, Wishes, and another Hint

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or make any profit of of them.**

**Lynx: Due to the many reviews and my inspiration hitting me hard across the head, this is offically not a one-shot but a multi-chapter story! Yay go me! Sorry. Anyway, thank you for the reviews of kindness and some asking me to make another chapter. You really got me going :P**

Chapter Two: Thoughts, Wishes, and Another Hint

"Haru-kun, your not going to tell us are you?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi shook her head amused, the two boys were stubborn, but when it came down to it, she was the rebellious one at times. "I gave you a hint. It's your turn to solve it."

"That does narrow it down to six people." Kaoru told his older twin lightly.

"And that we know that it can't be anyone else." Hikaru said agreeing.

Haruhi smirked, "It can."

That made them pause. "But...you..."

"Yes I did say that it was someone from the Host Club, true, but it can be someone thats near me all the time. There's your second hint." Haruhi told them, "hopefully you can get it this time."

Kaoru and Hikaru frowned, it was strange that it could be both the Host Club and someone that hung around her all the time. "Wild guess," Hikaru said looking at Haruhi, "Tamaki?"

"Close," Haruhi said smiling, "But not quite."

Hikaru sighed and Kaoru paused thinking. "Haru-kun?"

"You should know Kaoru." Haruhi told him grinning. "Or already know."

Kaoru blinked, so he knew. Wouldn't that mean his brother knew as well? if not, then that turned complicated. Since when has Haruhi ever made anything seem easy? "I do?"

"Yes," Haruhi smiled at the younger Hitachiin twin.

_Okay so its someone that I know, Host Club, and it was someone that hung around her all the time, _Kaoru thought to himself. _complicated. I should pay a little bit more attention._

They stopped and Haruhi smiled, "Come on," She lightly crossed the street with them and grinned as they walked the opposite way. She made a left hand turn and walked over to a strolling park.

Since it was fall, the leaves were in brown and orange shades and the grass was holding the emerald color brilliantly for now. Haruhi smiled as she began the walk on the sidewalk path that crossed the grass and made it look like it led to somewhere better then the real world.

The twins didn't know this place and stuck close to the girl who knew the commoner side of town better then anyone. "It might help you think and it's a lot more easier to talk since it's so quiet." Haruhi said as her arms went to her back and hooked with her hands comfortably.

It was true. The place was quiet expect for the birds that weren't migrating yet to the south. The park seemed to have held a spell or something for when they passed a person, they could barely hear them talking or something. The atmosphere was a good one. It was so much easier to talk and not get drowned out by the noise of the traffic and was easy to let their thoughts sink in.

"Do you come here often, Haru-kun?" Kaoru asked the leader.

She nodded, "When I felt like I needed a break or to sort out something. It holds a lot of memories."

"Does the person that you have a crush on know this place?" Hikaru asked her, almost in a demanding voice with a a soft ending to his words.

Haruhi blinked and then let a soft smile cross her lips, "Nope."

_That means that we're the only ones! _The twins thought together at the same time without realizing it.

_Kaoru should piece it together. _Haruhi thought to herself. _Hikaru? I dunno. I hope he figures it out before his brother does though. _


	3. Forgotten: The Case of the Crime Novels!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or make any profit from them. **

Chapter Three: Forgetting

After they strolled around the park, Hikaru and Kaoru basically were silent for they were trying to figure out who Haruhi liked, Haruhi offered them to go hoe with her. "Unless, you had something else planned."

"I don't." Hiaru and Kaoru said together, meeting her eyes.

They young woman smiled and then said, "Then let's head back to my apartment. You like crime novels right Hikaru?"

"Yes," He nodded getting elbowed by his baby brother.

Haruhi smiled, "I have some I thought you might like to barrow."

"You like crime?" Hikaru blinked.

"Not every girl likes romance." Haruhi smiled at the twin.

Kaoru was trying hard not to laugh at his brother. Hikaru looked dumbfounded and surprised. He didn't know that some girls didn't like romance. Kaoru knew that his older brother assumed that she was the type to chose romance over crime, some shocker that was.

"I know," Hiaru said, composing himself. "I thought that you were a romantic reader, that's all."

"Hm," Haruhi tapped a finger to her lips, in deep thought. "I used to be."

"You were?" The twins chorused together.

"Hai, but other books caught my attention. I know for a fact that most of the crime books that are fictional has some kind of romance, so I'm not completely cut of." Haruhi said to them with a small smile.

_This is new, _Kaoru thought to himself. _Brother has a thing for fictional crime himself._

_Who would have thought that Haru and myself both liked the same sort of book? _Hikaru mused over.

Haruh took their silence to heart as she walked down the crowded sidewalks. She had to admit this weekend looked to be a whole lot more busier then the last. Since winter was approaching fast, it made sense almost.

It was nice to catch them off guard like that. She did tin that Hikaru knew of her collection, but then again she didn't remember telling or showing him.

"How long have you liked crime novels?" Kaoru spoke up, breaking the silence.

_Good question, _Haruhi and Hikaru thought together at the same time.

Haruhi bit her lower lip and her fingers went back to her lips, "Let's see, I was twelve when I started my collect, so about four to three years give or take."

_Ha! I read them longer then her, _Hikaru thought smugly. _I wonder if she has any good ones. _

Kaoru smiled at her, "Hikaru's been reading them for four."

"That long? Not surprising since he usually speed reads in English." Haruhi smiled.

Hikaru frowned, "Do not."

"True," the brother and the girl said together at him. Haru let out a giggle, "More like a snail."

"Once more, I do not. I read normally." Hikaru folded his arms with a pout o his face.

"Normal for you," Kaoru told him.

"Messed." Hikaru glared at him.

Haruhi sighed, "No fighting."

"Yes, Ma'am." The twins said together doing a salute


	4. Tea Musings, the PLAN

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I make any profit from them. I only own the plot line so far. **

Chapter Four: Tea Musings

"I'm surprised." Hikaru blinked. In Haruhi's room, there was a bookcase full of crime books that he never heard of and was surprised about how many of the same authors she had. They were in neat rows, if they were in a series then she had placed them in order, otherwise it was organized by author's first name.

Haruhi smiled, "Fell free to take as many as you want." She walked away from her bedroom and sat down next to Kaoru.

He was sitting cross-legged and looked to be like in deep thought. Sighing he turned to Haruhi, "None of your hints make sense Haru-kun."

"They don't," She agreed, "That's because you know. Both of you do."

"If we do, then how come we can't figure it out?" Kaoru was in a block. More or less, stumped at what she was trying to say.

Haruhi smiled at him and then said, "You know their in the Host Club, and I see them out in the real world." She paused.

"And I know him," Kaoru shook his head. "It doesn't narrow it down at all. I can only take out at least one person and that's Tamaki."

"Try to make a list," Haruhi said, "of all the people that are members of the Host Club including yourself and watch closely to everyone and everything around you. You might see who it is if you do it that way."

_That might help a little. _Kaoru didn't like to admit it, but he wasn't good at hints and clues since he was more or less into fictional stories that don't have crime in them. He hated books that made him think a little to much. Hikaru didn't seem to have a problem with it however. _I wonder if he's figuring it out already, _Kaoru thought.

_Hikaru doesn't even have a clue, _Haruhi thought to herself. "I'll go make some tea." She said as she walked up and went into the kitchen.

Hikaru came back just as she had left the room. His arms were carrying about seven to eight books and was smiling as if he had been to the candy store. "Hey."

"She's confusing." Kaoru admitted to his older brother as he sat down, putting the books beside him. "Did you figure it out?"

"No, but I hope I'm close, it's in the Host Club, she sees him or her around everyday and its someone you know." Hikaru said.

"That doesn't make sense since you should know him too." Kaoru pointed out.

"Him? Who said that he was a him? It could be a girl too." Hikaru explained.

"Then that would make even less sense." Kaoru sweatdropped.

"Not really," Hikaru had a gleam in his eye that only said one thing. He was planning something drastic. "You see, we're going to watch her as she Hosts and as she comes in, basically every minuet of the day since we have the same classes with her. It should be easy to pinpoint and locate and it would make sense."

Haruhi came back with a tray of three cups and handed them around the table. She gave the twins theirs before handing herself one. She took the tray off the the table so that they had enough room to talk and to chat.

"Haru-kun, question." Kaoru was not sure if he should rely on his brother's thought this time.

"Hm?"

"Boy or girl and how well do I know them?" Kaoru asked.

"Boy and you know him better then I do." Haruhi told him as she took a snip of tea.

So that's what she meant by knowing! Hikaru sighed frustrated. This wasn't going to be easy and she wasn't going to tell them at all.

_Looks like we're going to have to spy on her after all. _The twins thought together simultaneously


	5. Spying and Lying Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I make any profit from them. **

Chapter five: Spying and Lying Pt. 1

----------------------------

The weekend rolled by without a word. Both twins were busy trying to come up with ideas to who it could be, but without any actual proof, it was pointless to even guess. Kaoru looked down at the list. He woke up early so that he could study the list. Hikaru was in the bathroom getting ready. Luckily Kaoru was already in his uniform and ready, just in case he spaced out and had to be pushed around. He hated morning rushes, but his brother seemed to be addicted to them and always tried to be late. If there was a difference between them, that was one.

_Haruhi said that Tamaki wasn't an answer. So I can cross him out easily. But what if she's lying? What if it really is him? _Kaoru sighed as he used the pen to trace his lips thoughtfully. _Then again, she sounded certain. So I suppose that's one member that can't be even close to her type. _The pen touched the name only barely. _I might as well just keep him on the list. _He debated.

He didn't feel anyone behind up and didn't hear anything out of the ordinary when he heard, "I would mark Tamaki out."

Kaoru's eyes widen and spun out of his chair surprisingly and nearly smacked Hikaru in the process. "Don't scare ME like that Hikaru!" Kaoru took in a deep breath to settle his rushing heart that was beating twenty hundred miles per an hour or something like that.

"I never known you to be so scared." Hikaru blinked at his brother.

Kaoru sighed and bowed his head before resetting his chair since it tipped backwards and fell to the ground. Once he set the chair back in place, he sat down again and stared at the list.

"Not going to freak out this time?" Hikaru asked as he walked over and looked at the list.

"Not that I know your here." Kaoru grumbled. "So cross of Tamaki?"

"I suppose so." HIkaru nodded as he watched his brother use the pen and scratched out the name.

"Honey, Mori, Kyouya, you, and me." Kaoru said as he read the list. "Did I miss someone?"

"Nope." Hikaru shook his head. "Wait...you left out Haruhi."

"She would have a crush on herself?" Kaoru looked over at his brother with an eyebrow raised at that suggestion.

Hikaru shrugged, "Well, if someone finds the list and sees Haruhi's name on it, wouldn't it divert any suspicion?"

"True, but wouldn't that mess us up?!" Kaoru asked his brother. "No way in hell am I putting Haruhi's name on there. That's just wrong."

"Just wrong?" Hikaru stared at his brother. "Whatever. It can happen."

Kaoru shook his head, "We'll go through the boys and if WORSE comes to WORSE _then _we'll put Haruhi's name on the list. But the suggestion still freaks me out."

-------------------------

"Kaoru-kun! Hikaru-kun!" cried out some of the girls as they walked out of their limo. They both got out at the same time and both were looking just so classy about it.

"Damn rich bastards." said a familiar voice.

The twins turned to see Haruhi shaking her head from the crowd. She must have seen their limo and their entrance since the girls were just 'crying' out their names. It was obvious that they were famous around the school thanks to the Host Club, but Haruhi was part of the talk too now.

"Haru-kun."

"The trio are here. So Kawaii!" The girls began their screaming again.

Kaoru winced. Girls could be so loud. He was just thanking god at the moment for making Haruhi the quiet type of girl. Haurhi noticed this and smirked at him. He knew immediately what she was thinking. "Finally getting a headache after how many months being in the club?" She teased.

"Shut up," Kaoru said as he shut the door and walked over to the other member. Hikaru was talking to the girls and was being flirtatious. He watched him for a while and then said, "He gave me the headache first."

"What happened?"

Kaoru turned to her. "He scared the shit out of me."

Haurhi laughed and lightly watched Hikaru look over at his brother nearly begging him with his eyes to do a brotherly act scene before school started. Haruhi looked over at Kaoru who was shaking his head grinning. "Passing up a moment of fame?"

"Surprising?" Kaoru asked sourly. "He deserves it."

"Well...what happened?"

"You know the list you told me to make?" Kaoru watched as Haruhi nodded. He continued. "Hikaru not only scared me by coming up behind me when I didn't know it. He suggested that I should put you on the list as well."

Haruhi rose an eyebrow at this.

"Exactly my reaction." Kaoru sighed.

"Haruhi!"

Immediatly she was gloumped from the behind by a blond kid that looked to be about a little kid. Honey was already there action. Kaoru coughed lightly and moved way from the two and walked over to his brother who finally got away from the tangle of girls he managed to get ensnared in.

"One act was all I was asking for," Hikaru hissed at his brother once they found a place that was near Honey and Haruhi, but away from them to hide in the crowd.

Kaoru glared at his brother, "Call it payback."

"Thats mean." Hikaru shook his head as he watched. "Honey."

"Duh."

"He seems to be talking to Haruhi about something." Hikaru frowned. "Yet so far away I can't hear them."

Kaoru frowned, "Maybe we should get nearer then?"

"Be seen but not heard right?" Hikaru asked his younger brother.

"Not really..." Kaoru winced, his brother wasn't listening.

"Lets go!" He grabbed his brother's hand but it was a little too late. The bell rang right when they were about to run over to the two. Hikaru winced. Shoot.

Kaoru on the other hand was happy that the bell ranged. He could come up with a good plan when they got inside. "Come on," He began to pull his brother to the door. Class and school was going to be more fun now. Kaoru looked at his list. To bad they couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew all to well that it just meant that it was harder then what it looked.

_Haruhi gave us this challenge for a reason, _Kaoru thought to himself. _If my brother doesn't mess this up, then I bet I can figure it out before he does. _


	6. Spying and Lying Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I make any profit from them.**

Chapter Six: Lying and Spying pt 2

--------------------

The bell rang for lunch and Kaoru was already heading out of the door when he saw that he was missing something. Blinking he turned around to see Hikaru pestering Haruhi to walk to the cafeteria with them. Since the room was empty and the teacher already left for the lunch break, it was easy to hear them talk. Kaoru carefully took a couple of steps back and pressed his back to the wall near the door frame to listen and to watch.

"Come on," Hikaru pleaded his friend as she was taking out the bento box with no reaction. "You're always alone in here and we get bored easily when it's just us six."

"No." Was Haruhi's reply.

Hikaru sighed and then rubbed his forehead, "Just once? You only came to the cafeteria with us ONCE and that's when me and Kaoru were fighting. Just once would you come and see us not fight?"

"No."

"Please?"

"The answer's no."

Kaoru had to cover his mouth with his hand to not break down laughing. His brother was known to being stubborn, but to see him beg Haruhi to come along and go to the cafeteria and away from the loneliness was actually a funny scene to see. Especially since Haruhi was not bending at all.

"Why not?" Hikaru asked. "Your going to be sitting with the Host Club with me and Kaoru. Its not like we're going to leave you by your lonesome."

"I like being in my lonesome Hikaru. That's why I'm staying here." Haurhi explained to him as she broke apart the chopsticks. The snap of them sort of made it final in Kaoru's eyes, but to his brother, it was just another challenge.

Hikaru frowned, "But we want you there, just once?"

"Would it get you to leave me alone for the rest of the day...?" Haruhi asked him raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes."

Kaoru blinked, did his brother just agree to leave her alone? Whoa, he peeked in the room, nearly falling over in the process, and looked. Haruhi had the chopsticks to her lips and was pressing them firmly on her bottom lip, looking very thoughtful at Hikaru's offer. If Kaoru wasn't there to hear or see it, he would have laughed.

"Fine." The sound of the chair scooting away from the desk alerted Kaoru to lean back away from the doorframe and pretend to act casual as they came out. He sighed as he closed his eyes a little. The hints, the mystery, and now the bending. It was piecing together almost. It was like a puzzle that just had one missing piece and it wasn't in the box. Kaoru took out the list and then frowned. Takashi, Honey, Kyouya, Hikaru, and himself. He almost had this feeling...

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru blinked and looked over to see Haruhi looking at him with Hikaru also blinking. He had been so lost in thought, they must have called him about five times the last minuet. "Yeah?"

"Aren't you coming to the cafeteria with us?" Hikaru asked before Haruhi could.

Kaoru stuffed the list into his pocket. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He grinned lightly, but had this feeling again. Why did it feel like a piece of him was missing? He slowly went back into his dreamland as he followed Haruhi and Hikaru down the stairs and away from the empty classroom to get to the lunchroom. He just had this feeling, and it wasn't going away. It hurt like someone poured cold water on himself.

"Hikaru..." Haruhi glanced over at the twin before turning to the oldest. "What's up with Kaoru?"

"I don't know," Hikaru said as he too looked over at the said twin. He was worried. Kaoru had never been scared before when he came up behind him, never been in this deep in thought and NEVER was looking so gloomy. "I wish I did."

-------------------------------

"KAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Can girls get ANY louder? _Was the simultaneous thought of the two twins. Hikaru had his hand on Kaoru's chin and was pressing to him firmly enough so that Kaoru looked up at him. Even though they looked to be in a mood or something, they were really just playing an act they've been studying for a couple of months now. The feminine screams from their table only told the other girls that the two Hitachiin twins had did their brotherly love act.

Hikaru pushed himself away from Kaoru with a grin on his face and Kaoru was shaking his head trying not to laugh. They both had the same thought, and they both knew the other was thinking that. It was sort of funny how the girls were oblivious to the game that they played with them and since they held messages only the other can read, it was like sending a morse code or something to the other, with no one to read it or translate it but them.

Haruhi shook her head as she entrained her guests smiling at them politely. "The Hitachiin brothers seem to really be attached to you Haru-kun!" said a girl on the right grinning. Haruhi seen her in a few classes with the girl, but hardly knew her.

"You think so?" Haruhi asked as she picked up her teacup and took a snip of the warm tea.

"Hai!" The three girls chorused together like they were triplets. It was a perfect unison. Haruhi was amazed at that and had a feeling they must have practiced that unless they were really tight and close friends.

Haruhi smiled at the girls before glancing over at the table again. Kaoru was talking to one of the girls and turned to his brother and said something to him that made the older twin laugh hysterically. Haruhi's smile turned a little faint as she watched. Maybe she was wrong about giving the hints to them. Now that she thought of it, maybe it was wrong to even try and make them guess. Crushes come and go, but this stuck for so long, she nearly wished the twins would just come up to her with an answer.

"Haru-kun? Is something wrong?"

"No." Haruhi smiled at the girls lightly before saying, "Nothings wrong."

Kaoru felt eyes on him and glanced up to see that Haruhi had just turned away to assure a guest about something. Feeling confused he looked over at his brother before it clicked. _She like Hikaru...I bet anything. _

Hikaru realized that his brother was looking at him and sent him a confused look. Kaoru quickly shook his head before saying, "Remember the water fight we had two days ago Hikaru?"

"Yeah and you slipped and fell."

Another cue for another act. Hikaru walked over and brought his brother close to him grinning, yet his eyes were saying a different story: _what's up?_

_I know who she likes, _Kaoru lightly pressed slightly closer to his brother a simple smile falling through, "And you caught me right before I hit the ground, even if it meant losing."

Hikaru's grin turned wide before turning his brother around and tilted his chin slightly to face him face to face, "I would have lost the game a million of times if it meant not to see you hurt." _And he is?_

"You would Hikaru?" Kaoru asked as he felt himself being pulled closer. It was amazing at how close they could get even as they were the closet. _I'm not going to say. _

"Yes," Hikaru grinned. _I'll make you change your mind..._

_I'd like to see you try. _Kaoru smirked lightly as the act finished.

"MOE MOE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOE!" Was the screams again.

_GIrls. Are. So. Loud! _Screamed their thoughts. The matter had dropped. For now.


	7. Kaoru's Challenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I make any profit from them. **

Chapter Seven: Kaoru's Challenge

"Go on ahead, Hikaru. I want to talk to Haruhi for a little bit." Kaoru told him.

Hikaru blinked at his younger twin, but he was already left standing in the middle of the staircase, Kaoru just had left him there in the empty hallway, and had went back to the third music room. It was unused and clearly Haruhi didn't leave yet. Hikaru frowned to himself.

Kaoru ran back up the stairs, thanking every single coach that made them run up and down the stairs in gym. The twins were athletes and they were pretty active even though Hikaru was faster then Kaoru and Kaoru was a better thrower. It bugged the older twin so they always tried to switch their movements, yet it never worked. Every time they tired to be worse then the other twin, it always broke records of being fastest or being better.

"Haruhi!" He opened the music room to find the girl throwing her bag over her shoulder.

Haruhi blinked and turned around to see the younger twin of the Hitachiin's breathing heavily as if he had just ran up a couple of stairs to get to the third room. Surprised by his presence, Haruhi nearly forgot to ask him what he wanted, but that came to her faster. "What's up Kaoru?" She asked.

"I know who you like," Kaoru said breathlessly, "Its Hikaru isn't it?"

Haruhi blinked, and found out that her tongue couldn't answer. It was. Even though her mouth and tongue stopped working and only managed to look stupid, Kaoru was picking up the pace and got to the point. "I want to make a deal with you."

"And this deal is?" Haruhi frowned finally un-sticking herself.

"I'm going to give Hikaru a challenge. He has to come up not only the answer to your crush, but he has to confess to you. In one week."

Haruhi's eyes widen. One week? A confession and a figuring in one week? Was that even possible? Seriously, she heard of confessions that didn't take time to be sorted and completed and turned into disaster, and she knew that Hikaru wasn't the type to think things through either.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll provide the hints this time, you provide the answer and just look pretty. Oh and keep being our toy before I forget." Kaoru winked. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried," Haruhi said, "I'm clearly concerned. Where did you get this idea?"

"Inspiration from an older brother's confession note. He's been getting more and more, and so have I. Seems like your still the only one that can tell us apart Haruhi. Every confession Hikaru gets is for me, and every confession I get is for him." He laughed lightly. "So, don't worry about it."

"I still hope you know what your betting against Kaoru."

"That reminds me. I do have a bet."

"Oh mother in heaven." Haruhi said sighing at the same time, "What is the bet?"

"If he can't come up with an answer, but can confess, you get to model a dress that my brother and I made a couple of years ago. It should fit you. If he can't confess, but he figures it out, I set you guys up on a date and make him confess to you that way." Kaoru grinned.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "and if he can do the impossible and do both?"

"Well, then, that only means that I get to pick the place of where you guys can go. That's all. I don't plan the whole thing. Just the place. Everything else? Up to you." Kaoru grinned.

"Your wagering a lot on this." Haruhi said to him. "Are you sure you want to really bet?"

"Yeah." Kaoru grinned.

"Then I'm not stopping you. Even though I'm slightly proud that you figured it out." Haruhi grinned at him. "Go on, I think you left your brother by his lonesome."

"I did, I won't be surprised if he barges in here looking for me and passes by me while he's at it." Kaoru winked at her and then walked off through the door, leaving a very happy and confused Haruhi.

-----------------------

"How hard is it for a girl to look into a guys face and say 'hey I like you, do you want to go out with me?' besides putting it in a letter?" Hikaru was reading the said letter as they were walking up the staircase to their room. The living room that they walked by was big enough to fit Haruhi's apartment in it, and the room that they were going to go to was both of theirs. They always slept together, so...it was only natural for them to share a room, despite the many attempts from their father to split them apart.

Kaoru blinked at the question and then said, "It's not hard." He said grinning slyly, "But its embarrassing and nerve wracking."

"And you know this how?" Hikaru asked looking over at Kaoru confused. "From the last that I know of, your a guy not a girl."

"From the last time I remember, I had a confession from a girl who thought I was you and was looking clearly embarrassed and nervous and had her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth trying to come up with a good way to say 'I love you' without sounded so corny." Kaoru explained.

Hikaru blinked, "Whoa, when was this?"

"Doesn't matter." Kaoru said absently, tossing the subject aside.

"Well, that was just her. She probably didn't think things out." Hikaru said as he opened the door. Their room was clean, but the bookshelf needed to be rearranged and the papers on their desks clearly needed to be sorted. Since Kaoru was the main responsible one, he could do that chore...later.

"They do have it planned Hikaru...yet when they approach it, they forget their lines, forget everything but the guy standing in front of them. They know they have one last chance, but they always blow it, because their shy." Kaoru said. "Haruhi's the same."

"No way." Hikaru stared at his brother as if he had just proclaimed he was going to eat a frog.

Kaoru closed the door behind them with a click, he locked the door. "Way."

"I doubt it." Hikaru said skeptically, "You cannot be serious."

"I'm serious, but that reminds me." Kaoru lightly took his bag and set it down at his desk on his side of the room witch happened to be right near the door. "I had a bet."

"You had a bet?" Once more Hikaru's voice was skeptical and shocked at the same time.

"Made to be exact." Kaoru shrugged, "with Haruhi."

"Details." Hikaru demanded. He was done playing games. He wanted the story now. If his brother was telling the truth, then this story sounded promising. Very promising.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I heard in your voice just now dear brother?" Kaoru asked teasingly to the oldest twin.

"Hell no," Hikaru said a light pink tinting his cheekbone. When did he sounded jealous? He just asked for details.

"Riiight," Kaoru said lazily. "The bet was this. I provide the hints to who she likes since I was right."

"That can't be all." Hikaru said looking at him distrusting.

"It's not," Kaoru agreed.

"Then spit out the story. And tell me the rules of the game." Hikaru told him. He hated suspense and hated being bugged about the simplest thing. When someone had a story to tell or a game to play, Hikaru wanted it to be straight to the point, no plot holes and defiantly no lagging.

Kaoru grinned, "I provide the hints to Haruhi's lover, in exchange, you have to confess not only your love to Haruhi, but you have to find out the person she's crushing on. You said it's not hard. So this should be a piece of cake for you. However there are a few...restrictions. If you can confess to her but you can't figure out who she likes, then she gets to model the dress me and you made two years back. It should fit her."

"Okay...that's just an if I can confess. What if I can't but I figure out who she likes?" Hikaru asked, knowing that this was not the complete wager.

"I set you two up on a date and make you confess." He said bluntly as shuffled the papers on his desk and placed them in certain places so he would have enough room to work on his homework.

"That hurt." Hikaru winced at how blunt his brother was. He was worse then Haruhi at the moment. "What would her guy say about that?"

"From my guess, nothing." Kaoru said with hardly any emotion. His eyes weren't even looking at Hikaru, but was concentrating on the different folders to put the used paper in. He opened the drawer and took out a pencil and an eraser.

"Ok...ay...and if I can do both?" Hikaru asked timidly, hoping that the bet didn't go that far.

It did. "I pick the place, but everything else is entirely up you." Kaoru grinned.

Hikaru frowned and then walked over to the bed and threw himself on it. He landed, lying on his back looking at the ceiling. "Why did you make this bet again?" He asked to see how much of him rubbed off on the understanding and less then cruel brother.

"Because I was bored." Kaoru's answer was.

So a lot of him did rub off on his twin. Should he take that as a good thing or a bad thing? "and what are the hints?" Hikaru asked.

"I just gave you three hints," Kaoru said lightly. "During that whole explanation I think I might have given it away."

"Well I'm still confused as ever." Hikaru told Kaoru as he looked at the plain white roof above him. "and the bet is just making things worse, not better."

"Is it really?" Kaoru opened his bag and idly started to look for something when he found his math book. "Hikaru..."

"Okay, okay, I'll help. But you have to tell me one thing."

"Shoot?" Kaoru frowned. Even that sounded like a question then a statement. And Hikaru's sounded more like a statement then a question. Then again, it did have the grammar to be a statement.

"What kind of confession do I have to make?"

"Do you mean like letters, up to the point, something like that?" Kaoru asked as he glanced behind his back.

Hikaru gotten up from his lying down position. "Yeah, something like that."

"No, its not anything specific. I can make into something specific though if you want." Kaoru answered slyly.

"Hell no! Let me see the math."


	8. Planning, Learning, and Trickery Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor make any profit from them**

------------------------

Chapter Eight: Planning, Learning, and Trickery Part 1

Hikaru stared at the list that Kaoru gave him saying that it might help him. Only two names were scratched off. Kyouya and Tamaki. It had to have been a piece of cake for Kaoru to know who it was just by these two names. Maybe it meant that he had to cross off the other two, Honey and Mori.

_Kaoru just had to do this to me. How did I get myself into this mess? All I did was wanted something to keep me entrained, but now this is giving me a headache. How did he figure it out so fast?_

Hikaru sighed as he looked at the crumpled paper. He sighed again as he looked out the window. His desk was located right near the window so he didn't have to really strain his neck to look. He did have to turn right though. Luckily it was also near the bed too.

"What's up? Stuck on homework?" Kaoru asked his brother. He held a novel in his hand since he was done. Lucky little brother. How did he keep up his grades so good when they were screwing around in the classrooms?

"No." Hikaru hastily shoved the list into his pocket and dragged his history homework closer to him. He was so distracted by what his brother was planning that he even forgot he had homework to complete.

Kaoru heard the sound of paper and the sliding of the book across the wood. He knew that his brother forgot to do something without looking up. He was immersed by the novel that he actually found it ironic.

The book was sort of about a girl who wanted her brother to figure out her crush. Only then would she be able to get out of the arrange marriage her father gave her. Yet this wasn't arranged, this was true. Her brother was smart though, and figured it out in three days.

Hikaru had a week. How long would it take him? If he really could do the impossible then Hikaru would give a new meaning to the phase 'slow and steady wins the race.'

Kaoru chuckled lightly as he turned the page, _Hikaru has a week. A week. I can keep my mouth shut for that long and watch him struggle. Its actually quite fun to watch now that I'm not in it. I hope Haruhi keeps her bargain and still be our toy. Even after he admits and confesses and they go out for however long._

_---------------_

"Everythings set."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Because the last time you said that, you clearly left everything in the open."

"Don't worry about it Kaoru. I know what I'm going to do. I'll take a day to think about her crush and then another day to confess." Hikaru assured his brother.

"Do you think it'll work?" Kaoru asked being sensible. The limo had dropped them off at school and they decided to go in and talk in private before classes come up. The twins could be found on their backs on the stairs looking at the ceiling.

Hikaru streached slightly, moving his bag down a few steps while moving. Once he stopped he lightly grinned. "Yeah,"

"I hope you have a backup plan." Kaoru said.

"I don't." Hikaru admitted. "That doesn't mean I can't make one up."

"True." Kaoru mused slightly.

"What are you two doing here?" Said a familiar voice.

The boys slightly sat up to see Haruhi looking at them. Her smile was on her face, but her eyes were in confusion. Hikaru sighed under his breath as he went back onto his back. Kaoru chuckled, "I don't think this bet is going to do very much." He told her lightly. "Even though I hope he has a plan."

"Every plan he has is doomed to fail." Haruhi told him truthfully. "I wouldn't be surprised if he really does go through with it and have it not fail."

"I told him to make a backup plan." Kaoru shrugged and poked his brother in the shoulder as he sat up all the way. "But, this little ditz seems to think that its better that he doesn't."

"I said when I have the time, I'll make the backup plan. You can't just expect me to make one up on the spot. It takes time you know." Hikaru growled slightly under his breath as he said this. "and don't talk like I'm not here. I'm perfectly capable of handling questions."

"Not when it comes down to what type of girl you have in your eyes." Kaoru smirked and winked at Haruhi to show he was only teasing his brother.

"That's because I wasn't thinking of girls at the time you dimwitted half of me." Hikaru snapped. "I wasn't even thinking of dating back then either mind you."

"And you are now?" Haruhi asked politely, as she watched Kaoru's eyes flicker with amusement and with evilness. Well, not evilness but trickery. Something that had to do with trickery.

Hikaru frowned, "Yeah."

"Hm. Interesting." Haruhi said blinking slowly. What was Kaoru planning with this conversation?

Hikaru heard the word and knew why she said that. He glanced over at Kaoru and nearly groaned. He had enough torture and he didn't nee more. He had a plan, he was going to go through with the bet even if it meant losing pride. But, the way that Kaoru was staring at the both of them, it was not a good idea at all to talk with him around. Since when did Kaoru act so much like him?

"Yeah," Hikaru coughed slightly as he sat up as well, looking at his brother hesitantly. What ever he was going to plan. It wasn't going to work...was it? "Um...Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you go through with the bet?" Hikaru asked her.

Haruhi's forefinger pressed slightly to her bottom lip. Thoughtful silence greeted his question, but he knew it wasn't the answer. Kaoru's look was fading slightly, so maybe if he discouraged him a little, he wouldn't do anything to spoil the plan Hikaru made up that morning.

And he said it took time.

"He left me no choice." Haruhi said finally. "Not only that, it kinda sounded like fun to tell the truth. You know. To see what you can come up with."

Come up with?

Was she nuts?

Hikaru frowned and then said finally, "Hm. Well. That's a pretty good answer. I can't top it."

Kaoru cracked up immediately and covered his mouth with his hand as he tried to quiet himself down. Some of the girls walked in from the outside and glanced at their way. Kaoru had to keep the conversation secret and staring girls was not going to do much. He stood up fluidly, "I'm going to go talk to them." Kaoru said as he walked off. At least he could provide a distraction or offer a good explanation for what happened.

Haruhi and Hikaru watched him walk off before looking at each other. When their eyes met, they both felt shocked and just kept staring. Suddenly as if someone drenched them in cold water, they looked way slightly, but not all the way to prove that they were uncomfortable. "I'm going to figure out who you like."

"Didn't Kaoru's bet say ANYTHING about it?" Haruhi asked him.

"He said it might have given it away, but I'm clueless." Hikaru sighed.

"You're hopeless." Haruhi corrected bluntly.

Hikaru felt stunned that his friend would say that to him, but then again, Kaoru did say the same thing to him more then once. He was a hopeless case at the mystery and the confession, but if he could do one and no the other, then at least it would mean that only he tried.

Yet if he did both. Wouldn't that show that he did somewhat a good job even if it did take time? Maybe if he did it at seperate times it would work out better. Made Kaoru think he won something out of it. He had a week. Surely he had to give both answers at the end of Sunday that week.

This was going to be hell.

Just hell.

The bell rang and the doors sprang open to show different students walking in the school. Seeing that, Haruhi held out her hand to Hikaru who took it and gracefully got up. He picked up his bag and looked around. "Kaoru must have already headed off to class." He mentioned as they started to walk up the stairs.

"That's strange. Why would he?" Haruhi asked.

"Possibly because the girls asked him to be escort." Hikaru shrugged. "I don't know what goes on in his head."

Haruhi frowned as her forefinger once more pressed on her bottom lip and then said, "I don't even know what goes on your head so, don't ask me. I just hope its something reasonable."

"Because he's the understanding twin?" Hikaru asked.

"Yep."

"That sucks."

"Why?"

"I dunno."

Haruhi frowned, "You say it sucks and you have NO idea why?"

"Well I do have an idea. More then two actually. But still." Hikaru shrugged. "Having everyone go up to you with problems? Makes you act like a consular. That has to be the most hardest thing."

"I never thought of that," Haruhi said.

"Why would you?"

"..."


	9. Planning, Learning, and Trickery Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

Chapter Nine: Planning, Learning and Trickery part 2

------------

"You always eat inside the classroom Haruhi. Don't you ever get lonely or bored?" Hikaru complained as he tried to convince the Fujioka to go into the cafeteria with them. Kaoru had decided to go on ahead with another girl from their classroom who seemed to be new. Hikaru didn't care at the moment. He wanted Haruhi to come down with him, not only because would he be alone, but he would at least figure out who likes who and why. Confessing to her? He was going to plan that tomorrow.

Haruhi was stubborn though. She wouldn't budge or move. He wanted to get down on his knees and BEG her to go with him. But, he had a feeling that she was only going to laugh. He could only convince her was by bribery. And that wasn't going anywhere.

"I like being alone, I would like catching up on my studies you know Hikaru." Haruhi told him as she looked in her bag that was filled with three books from the classes that she had.

Hikaru sighed, "What subjects?"

"Calculus, Literature, and..." Haruhi rummaged through her book momentary forgetting what her other homework she needed to complete. "And English." She sighed. The language was fun to learn, and she would need it just in case someone foreign and knew English was being convicted of a crime she/he did/n't do.

"Calculus I can help with." Hikaru told her. "Kaoru knows more about English then I do since it's his favorite study. Literature I don't see what's up with. You're usually good at it since your a reader."

"Aren't you one too?" Haruhi asked.

"Same with Kaoru." Hikaru defended.

"I just need to complete the vocabulary." Haruhi told him lightly as she took out her Calculus book and set it on the desk. "And finish the worksheets."

"Me and Kaoru finished that, you can borrow mine." Hikaru found a way to get her down to the cafeteria, "I can help you with the math in the cafeteria."

"Will you leave me alone if I come?" The same bribe.. The same everything. Yet for some reason, either she forgot, or they never listened, they always bugged her anyway. So the bribe was sort of like 'yes I will come.'

"Yes," Hikaru said promptly.

"Fine," Haruhi sighed as she stood up flinging the bag to her shoulder and picked up her bento and her Calculus book. "I just noticed that Kaoru's not here with you..." They had walked through the door and she noticed that he wasn't leaning against the wall waiting for his brother to come out.

"He decided to escort the new girl that's here...I don't remember her name. Kari? Hikari? Either way."

"Hikari is another form of your name." Haruhi ventured bluntly. "Maybe that's why he's hanging around her."

"Hm..." That was a good point. Hikaru meant light and Hikari was another spelling for it. Kaoru wouldn't just date her because of her name though. Hikaru shook his head. He looked down at his pocket to where the list was. He could easily cross of his brother now that since he had a girl...or well was about to get one.

Haruhi didn't seem to mind the silence as they walked down to the cafeteria. When they got there, Hikaru went into the line and ordered something, while Haruhi looked for a place to sit. Finding a nice empty table with some kids that were down a little ways, it would be a lot more easier to lay out her books.

Hikaru came back and sat down across from her. His tray was filled with soup, breadsticks, and something else. Haruhi shook her head, grinning slightly. Damn rich bastards. She placed her bag beside her and opened her Calculus book to chapter fifteen and started to dig through her bag looking for her notebook.

Without her realizing, he turned the book toward him to see what problems there were. As his eyes scanned the pages, he mentally smirked. Some of these problems were a little bit adavanced, but the teachers did say they were for bonus points since some of the questions were from chapter thirty. He wasn't done with the chapter bonus but he was done with the chapter review.

Haruhi grabbed the notebook and brought it up to the table's surface, to see Hikaru looking over the problems. She frowned inwardly, but for some reason she felt sort of glad that he was actually going to help her. Deciding not to bring up any unwanted subjects, she said lightly, "Have you done it?"

"The whole review." Hikaru answered, "The bonus questions I didn't do yet. I have a feeling that Kaoru would want to copy my paper, I don't feel like letting him."

"Finally making him study on his own?" Haruhi asked happy that the twins were finally letting the other learn.

"No, its revenge for not letting me copy from his English assignment."

A mental groan greeted these words. She had to admit, that would have been an unexpected change if they suddenly just let the other learn. Yet she had to cheer Kaoru for not letting his brother get the bad habits. Speaking of the unknown twin that wasn't around, she glanced around the room trying to find Hikaru's mirror. "Strange, where is he?"

"Over there," Hikaru nodded over at a table that held the Host Club members and some of the girls just asking for dates or love confessions that either they were playing around or they were just looking for a small escort. Kaoru was with the same girl that he had walked out with, talking to her lightly.

Haruhi frowned lightly, but then shook her head, "I'm so glad they haven't realized we're over here."

"If Kaoru can keep his mouth shut, they won't." Hikaru sighed.

Haruhi didn't respond but looked at the pages of her book, her frown deepening as she looked at the problems. Hikaru looked away from the table, hoping that Kaoru wasn't going to tell the Host Club that they were sitting over here. So far, Kaoru wasn't slipping. He turned away and watched as Haruhi jolted down the equations. Occasionally her pencil eraser would tap her bottom lip as she frowned at the problem before her.

Seeing how she wasn't having any problems with the math, Hikaru began eating and watching her, seeing if she was going to need help any help. Haruhi was slowly, but surely working on the problems. Hikaru realized that sometimes she didn't look certain after she jolted the answer and doubled checked it, "You know, you can do the work and let me see it." Hikaru offered. "And I can show you how to correct it if its wrong. Work and all."

"Really?" Haruhi frowned thinking this over. It sounded like a good offer. It had the work and the demostration if she got it wrong. Hikaru was being a little to nice though. What was it in for him helping her? Deciding that she better take the offer now before he changed his mind she grinned, "Thanks."

"That's what friends do." Hikaru grinned smoothly.

Haruhi felt a pink tint rise to her cheeks, but went back to her work trying to act preoccupied. Hikaru had to figure it out, and confess to her at the same time. Not at the same time, she didn't care if they were days or years apart. But at the end of the week...

Would he really be able to do it? Would he do both? She prayed that he would since she didn't want Kaoru to force him to confess or make her model a dress from two years.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi finally decided that she wanted to know how far he got into this. "Did you...?"

"I'm still working on the two of them." Hikaru admitted. He frowned, working at this rate wasn't going to do much, was it? He had to do two things in less then a week. One that claimed to be the roughest and the other claimed to be obvious. He frowned slightly and then looked at the notebook. "You messed up." He quickly showed her a faster way and surest way to do the problem.

Haruhi watched him uncertain, but slowly gained confidence in the problem before jolting down the process and the equation and showed him how to finish it. Hikaru grinned lightly. "Easier and simple. A lot less work then what the teachers want us to do."

"Agreed." Haruhi grinned lightly and felt herself wishing that she could just cheat and tell Hikaru herself. Yet she knew that it wouldn't happen. She had to wait it out. Kaoru had a plan, she knew he did otherwise he wouldn't have made the bet. She just had no idea what he was thinking.


	10. Planning, Learning, and Trickery Pt 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I make any profit from it.**

Chapter Ten: Planning, Learning, and Trickery part Three

------------------

"Hikaru's not doing a good job with the hints is he?" Honey asked as he watched Hikaru show Haruhi something on his cellphone who seemed to have laughed about it.

Kaoru glanced over his shoulder to see that Hikaru was showing pictures. He could tell because he would only look at it for a second before showing the screen and back again. He shook his head clicking his tongue lightly. The new girl turned around and then sighed, her accent was a little rough and a little bit hard to understand, but if paid close attention, she could be heard a little bit perfect. "He doesn't seem to get anything." The blond french girl said shaking her head. "Even without hints, he's hopeless."

"My brother's an idiot." Kaoru told her.

Tamaki wasn't there since his father wanted to talk to him. Kyouya decided to help run the club meeting, when Kaoru filled the Host Club in about the plan and about what Haruhi was trying to do, they made no move to acknowledge them in anyway. They didn't want them to get suspicious.

"He's not going to crack." Honey shook his head as he took a bite of his strawberry and cherry mixed cake. "Do you think he's really going to admit it first?"

"If he can't figure it out, or come with any plan how to...then that's going to be plan B." Kaoru shrugged. He didn't like to admit it, but since his brother started to watch Haruhi and was distracted by her, Kaoru barely knew his brother anymore, unless they were playing a video game or they were talking about something that both parties could understand. "Then again, I don't know anymore. He could want to figure it out first since that was the main game."

"That rhymed." The girl giggled lightly, but said grinning, "He'll figure it out later. He has to figure out her subtle hints."

"Subtle hints?" The Club chorused excluding Takashi who glanced over at Hikaru and Haruhi nodding slightly.

The girl frowned, "I'm surrounded by idiots." The girl lightly grabbed her notebook from her bag and took out a pencil. Not letting anyone see, she started to draw something on a blank page. Soon enough she turned it over and held it out grinning, "Subtle hints. She's showing how much she likes him, but he keeps on missing. Look!" She tapped her pencil to a stick figure of Hikaru and tapped over to a girl stick figure who was laughing. "He doesn't get that she's not laughing at the pictures, but is laughing at what he's saying. And then.." She tapped to another box of her stick figurings that had the girl stick figure hold her notebook out and had her hand slightly touching the Hikaru's stick figure's hand. "Obviously, he's missing the signs that she wants to get CLOSE!"

"Obviously we need a plan. You can't really expect him to learn it on his own." Kyouya said aloud as he looked up from his black notebook.

Kaoru sighed, "Right." He turned to the french girl. "Renge? Think you can help?"

Renge grinned happily, "Yep!"

------------------------------

Getting up from the table, Hikaru lightly placed his tray away and followed Haruhi up the stairs to get ahead start to their classroom. "This is so weird." Haruhi said. "I'm half way expecting a trick."

"From me and Kaoru? Us? Since when do we play tricks on you?" He sounded surprised, but without seeing the grin on his face, Haruhi already KNEW that Hikaru was just acting innocence.

Haruhi sighed as she ajusted her sleeve. "Did you see Tamaki anywhere?"

Pause.

Rewind.

Didn't she say that Tamaki should be easily crossed off the list? Then why was she bringing him up? Was she trying to trick him? Kaoru said he figured it out. Did she let it slip like this? Or did Kaoru just observe and learn? Either way, that was a little bit too suspicious.

"Tamaki? Haven't seen him." Hikaru said as he looked around uninterested. Such a good way to ruin a mood. Now he was halfway convinced that Haruhi only said to cross off Tamaki in a way of saying that she did like him. First hint, and it happened to be dead on a doornail. "You don't like him as a boyfriend...or that's what you said."

"That's true." Haruhi said with a small smile.

"Changed your mind?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"No."

This was getting confusing and even more weirder.

-------------------

"That was such a good idea." Kaoru smacked his forehead. He had offered as a favor to Kyouya that he could trail them, since it wouldn't be all that suspicious if he trailed them. Not only that, he could possibly turn Tamaki's point of view over to him if Haruhi and Hikaru get caught. "Such a nice way to ruin a mood Haruhi. Obviously. I'm so having Kyouya pay me back for this. I surely hope Renge knows what she's doing. I might strangle three people before today is OVER!"


	11. Musical Connection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I make any profit from them**

Chapter Eleven: Musical Connection

The Host Club was scattered throughout the whole music room. The couch was taken by five to six girls being swooned by Tamaki, the twins were near the window that looked over the fountain, doing their brotherly love act and wincing every scream that went out of the girls mouth. Mori and Honey were just getting soft squeals. Kyouya on the other hand, seemed to have the quiet and shy girls on his hands, grinning and complimenting them on things that Haruhi couldn't hear.

But, at the moment, she was being attacked by about seven girls about some sort of musical taste. The girls were throwing different band names and were chattering delightedly when one of the girls said, "I heard that there's a new band coming out. I have no idea what their genre is."

"Oh?" This piqued Haruhi's interest. "Where did you hear this Ms. Hana?"

Hana beamed as a faint blush traced her cheeks. "I heard it on the radio. The lead singer broke away from his other band to go solo. His name was Gingor Hankai I think."

Haruhi frowned to herself, her forefinger pressing ever so slightly on her bottom lip. She had heard that name from somewhere. Was it from Hikaru?

--------FlASHBACK--------------

_The rain kept falling on the church as the thunder crashed over head. Haruhi was pressed tightly against Hikaru's chest as the song played through his headphones. The lightening kept flashing and it was the only light they had. Occasionally, Haruhi would look up over at Hikaru to see that he was either spacing out or he was just out of it. His eyes would never leave the floor as he looked ahead. _

_"Hikaru?" Haruhi said as she slowly and carefully pulled the headphones away._

_Hikaru glanced over at Haruhi as he brought her closer to his chest. The thunder crashed again making Haruhi wince and dive in deeper into his arms. "The storms not over." He said softly. "Leave the headphones on if the thunder's that bad to you."_

_"I just wanted to know something," Haruhi squeaked as the thunder crashed again accompanied with the bright lightening. _

_Hikaru finally stopped the glancing and looked at her deeply. Haruhi could tell that he had been crying since there were tear stains on his cheeks. "What?" He asked to her softly._

_"Where you crying?" Haruhi asked him bluntly, forgetting what it was that she wanted to know._

_Hikaru blinked at her, before reaching up to his own cheek and felt the tear marks. Frowning he slowly placed his hand down. "Not really."_

_"Don't lie." Haruhi told him._

_"I'm not. I said not really crying." Hikaru assured. "I just had something in my eye I suppose."_

_"Whatever." Haruhi huffed, before muffling her scream into his shoulder as thunder boomed all over again. She hated the unpredictability of thunder and when it was going to attack. It made things worse._

_"Was that all you wanted to know?" Hikaru asked her quietly._

_Haruhi shook her head and then asked, "Who sings the songs on your MP3?" She asked._

_Hikaru reached into his pocket and took out an old looking MP3 as he looked at the screen he grinned at her, "You like the song?"_

_"Hai." Haruhi had to admit, the rock music made the thunder seem alot less scarier and was slowly regretting taking the headphones off, but how else was she suppose to hear what Hikaru had to say? She couldn't just ask him to turn down the music._

_"Its Unbalanced Ai." Hikaru told her softly. "Its by Yosomono Tsukihi." He frowned and then said, "The lead singer is Gingor Hankai."_

_"You're a big fan of them to know that." Haruhi laughed lightly as the thunder roared only softly._

_"Kaoru knows more of them then I do." Hikaru admitted. "That's how I get through storms when he's not here to talk to."_

_"Ah." So everyone has a way of dealing with storms. Hers was hiding in the smallest space possible, Hikaru's was listening to his brother's music. She faintly wondered what Kaoru did to deal with the storm if Hikaru wasn't there to talk to, but she knew that the question was for another day._

_----------------------_

"Haruhi?"

She snapped quickly out of dreaming and looked over at her customers who were looking at her worriedly. Feeling a little embarrassed that she was caught daydreaming, she quickly said. "I was trying to remember how I know that name." She admitted since it was quite true.

"Possibly you used to be a fan of Yosomono Tsukihi." Hana said lightly. "He used to be lead singer."

"That's why." Haruhi said softly to herself grinning slightly. "You used to be a fan Hana?"

"Not really." The girl said lightly.

"I just noticed," Saya nodded over to the Hitachiin brothers who were talking to the girls. "That one of them can't keep their eyes off of you Haru-kun. Look!"

Hikaru had taken a backward glance at her, but quickly turned away as their eyes met. Haruhi raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing.

------------------

After the club, Haruhi and Hikaru stayed behind to clean the room. Usually the Host Club helped out together, but Hikaru and Haruhi pushed everyone out the door, they wanted to talk alone at the moment. Renge came bouncing up the stairs. "Well?"

"So far so good." Kaoru said rubbing his neck as he looked at the closed door behind him. "Hikaru and I caught Haruhi's group talking about bands and singers and such. Hikaru couldn't keep from looking over though. I think that's not going to mean anything. They were talking about his favorite band after all."

"Ah?" Renge was already spinning happily. "Its a love triangle this is. Poor Haruhi doesn't know if she should fall in love with Hikaru. But she already has!"

Kaoru sweatdropped before turning to Kyouya, "Did this make sense to you Kyo?" he asked him.

"Yes, what she meant was Hikaru doesn't know who Haruhi likes, and can't figure out that's its him. Yet Haruhi already fallen for him, and is just waiting." Kyouya sighed.

"That's bad." Kaoru said blinking. "Then again, is it really going to work Renge?"

"Yes!" Renge said, "Tomorrow will be the day!" She clapped her hands together and then said, "I just want them to admit it."

"I had a feeling," Kaoru smirked lightly. There had been no way that Hikaru would be able to do both. Thank god, the game was finally looking up from being hopeless to fun.


	12. Calling Off, Calling On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I make any profit from them**

Chapter Twelve: Calling Off, Calling On

Haruhi and Hikaru agreed to do a half of the room. Hikaru did the left hand side where Tamaki, Takashi, Honey and Kyouya usually were. Haruhi did her side of the room where herself and the twins resided in. Luckily for her, she only had to deal with the tables and the cups but Hikaru had to battle with the piano, the couch, and the tables and cups.

"Haruhi? You looked worried when you pushed everyone else out. Why did you just want me to help?" Hikaru asked as he got away from the piano corner carrying a near try of pots and cups and setting them away to wash them later.

Haruhi frowned trying to remember what it was she wanted to ask, but unfortunately she couldn't remember. "Give me a few minuets." Haruhi said as she turned up some chairs that the twins knocked over during on the playacts they were doing. She still wondered why they were so popular.

Hikaru watched her for a while, immersed in his thoughts. He frowned as he remembered that Haruhi not only pushed out the host club with the look of worry on her face, but she also looked stressed out. Right at the moment she looked like she was going to get herself sick of she was so stressed. "Haruhi, somethings up."

"Well, sort of." Haruhi sighed finally remembered what it was that she wanted to ask Hikaru. It was pressuring, but she did feel like that the host club already knew what was going on. She had a feeling that they were going to rig the whole thing to make Hikaru do the impossible and do both. "You understand that the host club possibly know about this right?"

"It would explain why Tamaki's being an ass." Hikaru said to her, "either way, why are you telling me?"

"Because I wanted the game to be fair. If they help you, then isn't that cheating?" Haruhi asked him carefully.

"You honestly think that I'm actually going to do the worse and ask them for help? You lost it." Hikaru chuckled lightly. "I want this to be clean. After all, Kaoru has the hints now, so you just have to stand there and still be our toy."

"Possibly." Haruhi said to him. "How many people did you cross off?"

"No one yet. Just Tamaki."

"Still?" Haruhi frowned, that didn't make any sense. How did Kaoru figure out the whole mystery when he only crossed off one. She was hoping that he crossed off more so it could leave a good sized gap so that Haruhi could push Hikaru in the right direction and have Kaoru tell him what gates to shut and lock and witch to open and unlock.

"Yeah, I don't know how Kaoru did it." Hikaru frowned. "I wonder what gave it away."

Haruhi shrugged carefully when she frowned slightly. One name crossed off and Kaoru figured it out after a day! Hikaru was still stuck on that name, and had three days. He didn't have much time left. And if the host club knew, she already had a feeling that he didn't have time at all.

"Hikaru, you wanted a fair try at this game right?" Haruhi asked him.

"Yeah...why?" Hikaru frowned as he stopped what he was doing, looking at her with a slight thoughtful look.

Haruhi smiled at him and then said, "Then I'm afraid that the bet that Kaoru gave me is going to have to be put on hold."

"The host club's going to meddle in?" Hikaru's eyes widen slightly. "What is up with that?"

"I don't know if they are, you didn't hear me say that they are." Haruhi smoothed out. "But, I don't know."

"True." Hikaru frowned and then said, "I'll ask Kaoru when I get home."

-----------------------------

Kaoru leaned back against the headboard, eyes never leaving the T.V screen as he pressed a certain logical order of buttons to do series of slashes and stabs to the monster's eyes before recoiling and trying to get back up on the dragon's tail to pull that rock down again.

Hikaru walked into the room and watched as his brother equip with the grappling hook and swinging it towards the dragon's tail. Once a nice firm hold was on it he swung to the other side of the lava pit where the rock must have hit the monster about three times since the rock broke the shield all the way.

"Hey Kaoru? Can you pause that for a sec?...I guess not. Ouch..." Hikaru winced as he distracted his brother and made the monster take away about half of his life points. "Try aiming the hook to the eye and bring it toward you. Like that!"

Kaoru sighed as he did as his brother suggested and wasn't really surprised when the eye came down toward him easily so that he could do some more blows to the thing. "I see, I think you played this before?"

"Twice and won both times." Hikaru boasted as he watched his brother once more tried to find a good placed to hit the monster yet again.

Kaoru finally pressed the pause button seeing that he knew that Hikaru was about to go on and on with his advice and possibly try to wrestle the controller away. "You wanted to talk to me right?" Kaoru asked him.

"Yeah," Hikaru snapped out his game mode and turned to his younger brother, "is the host club going to meddle in with the bet you and Haruhi made and the game that she sort of forced on us before you solved it?"

"Um...by on what terms do you mean meddle?" Kaoru asked raising an eyebrow at his brother questioning.

"What I mean by meddle I mean, is Renge going to be in this?"

"Pretty much."

"Aw, damn it. Well, do you think you can do a favor and try to stop the plan? I really want a fair try at this." HIkaru said to his younger brother.

Kaoru glanced at the screen that was showing all of the bottles and other weapons he had collected during the journey and randomly pressed a button that made it go to the map screen, still having the game on pause. "I could..."

"Yes!"

"But I don't think I should. I know you want a fair try and things, but do you really think you can figure it out?" Kaoru asked him before glancing at him.

"Renge is going to ruin your bet." Hikaru pressed.

Kaoru bit his lip, that didn't quite hit him until now. He totally forgot that he shouldn't do anything, unless Hikaru needed another hint. At the moment though he really needed a neon sign to tell him that it was him. Kaoru sighed before leaning his head on the headboard looking up on the T.V set's shelf. "True. Renge is going to ruin my bet isn't she?"

"Why are you going to let her? I never known you to do that before." Hikaru said.

"I never said she was going to ruin it until now. But I never said I was going to let her ruin it. Tell Haruhi that the bet is still continued and tell her that we only had the rules of figuring it out." Kaoru said before pressing the pause button off. "And tell her that the secret isn't going to be revealed unless you figure it out."

"When did I become messenger boy?" Hikaru pouted. "There's something called a telephone you know."

"Do you have her phone number?"

"Surprisingly."

"Give it."

"Only if you can defeat that monster within five minuets without me taking the controller away." Hikaru challanged.

Kaoru sighed, "Damn you and your knowing ways." He started to dodge the hits yet again.


	13. BackUp Plans and the Accusations

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I make any profit from them **

Chapter Thirteen: Backup Plans, and the Accusations.

----------------

"HE KNOWS!?"

"Settle down. Yes, he knows. I think Haurhi figured it out for him, or something." Kaoru said trying to get the ringing out of his ears. He wouldn't be surprised if Renge had broke his eardrum. "Sadly, I told him that the plan was called off."

"Thank god we have a backup plan then!" Renge said to him as she walked over to her bed and sat down. She adjusted the phone so that she could hear better and looked over at the nightstand. It was nearing midnight, but Kaoru called her and told her what happened.

Kaoru was lying down on his bed, looking over at his sleeping brother. He was quite surprised that Renge's shrill voice didn't wake him up. Then again, it wasn't a surprise. Hikaru could sleep through anything if willed. Kaoru shifted in the bedsheets trying to get a better single with Hikaru's cellphone. It would have been so much easier to just go down stairs and use the hallway one, but Kaoru needed to talk to Renge.

"We have a backup plan? When was this?" Kaoru asked softly, so that he wouldn't wake up his brother.

Renge got up from her bed and started to pace around in her room. "You don't know? Wait, we sent you to trail so you wouldn't know would you?"

"Um...Renge as much as I like riddles, now is not the time for them." Kaoru said carefully.

"Sorry." Renge said apologetically. "What I was trying to say is that yes, Kyouya and myself were able to go ahead and form a backup plan just in case anything happened to the other plan. Now its more crucial for Hikaru to admit that he likes Haruhi."

"Really?" Kaoru asked. "He said he wanted a fair game."

"Oh it is going to be fair." Renge said simply. "We're not going to tell him anything, or do anything to endanger your bet. We're just going to be a lot careful, and set up conversations."

"Ah." So the overhearing technique was going to be used. If overheard by the wrong person, someone (Tamaki) was going to get annoyed. "Okay then, how are we going to do it?"

"We can do it with either one." Renge said lightly. "For an example, if we can get Haruhi to confess that she likes Hikaru then its not going to do much for the bet."

"I don't think that's going to work." Kaoru said carefully. "They both expect foul play."

"Everything's going to go just as planned. Don't worry about it. Nothing bad's going to happen." and with that, Renge hung up the phone, leaving Kaoru to listen to the dial tone.

Kaoru hung up Hikaru's cellphone and placed it back on the charger before pulling the bed-sheets closer to him and welcomed the warm slumber.

-----------------------

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"Go over the hints for me again."

"Again? Don't you have them memorized?" Kaoru asked looking over at his brother. Hikaru was staring out the window, apparently deep in thought.

"No." Was his answer.

Kaoru sighed before rubbing the back of his neck and then said, "He's a twin."

"One of us."

"Yes."

"That means that it can either be your or me." Hikaru frowned slightly as he watched the city scene go by them as the cars drove pass them and next to them.

"Yes." Kaoru said looking ahead. He didn't like it anymore then Hikaru did, but Haruhi already knew that they shared. They shared everything to anything, but love was one thing that wasn't dividable. He could understand why Hikaru was silent. He didn't like the thought that he was either going to have to give his brother away, or take the step himself.

Hikaru watched some of the buildings before saying. "Its one of us, and she hangs around with him more often then the other?"

"So you did have it memorized." Kaoru said with a small smile on his face.

"Oh shut up." HIkaru groaned. "I don't get it. Why us? Why did it have to be us?"

Kaoru frowned slightly. Hikaru was normally not the one to care about what any of the girls said, and the one to always push them away. Kaoru already knew that the thought of their toy falling for one of them, was almost saying that Haruhi didn't want to share anymore.

"Maybe because we're the ones that did more for her then anyone." Kaoru shrugged. "You did go out with her once."

"Yes, but that was because you were sick!" Hikaru protested.

_So he doesn't know that I was lying? _Kaoru frowned as he listened to the protest. Either way, that only meant that Hikaru could be gullible enough to fall for it again. "Anyway, another hint of it was this. He protected her more then once."

"More then once?" Hikaru frowned. "That doesn't seem like much. I mean you took your share and I did mine too."

_You more often. I was barely there. _Kaoru said through his mind slightly as he watched his brother look at him with intense eyes. He knew that Hikaru was trying to figure out what his game was, but the only object that he wanted, was to win the bet and be done with it. The bet caused more trouble then it did helping.

"Right." Kaoru said simply.

"Its you." Hikaru made the limo silent for the longest while.

Kaoru blinked about five times before looking around to see if anyone was in the car besides them and the driver, but since he knew that his brother was talking about him, it could have been easily a shake of the head.

"I'm sorry?" Kaoru asked looking at his brother. "Are you saying that you think the person that Haruhi likes...is me?"

"Yes." Hikaru said. "Its no wonder actually, why you knew. You made that bet with her because you just wanted me to confess my feelings so that we would go against each other."

Kaoru couldn't believe it. And he thought his brother was stupid. This was ridiculous. "Hikaru..."

"Either that or you want her to change her mind." Hikaru said glaring at him dangerously. "You think that one date would make her change her feelings for you? You thought that I would fall for a trick that simple?"

"What? No!" Kaoru couldn't believe the accusations being thrown at him one after the other. "Why would I do that? Its pointless isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes," Hikaru said simply. "But, not unless you think its going to be for some gain. Possibly to rub it in my face. 'You had a date with her.' Damnit Kaoru, I love her like a freaking girlfriend and I'm proud to admit it, but if she doesn't like me that way and likes you that way, then be a man and tell her that you like her back or decline."

"That..." Kaoru was speechless. The limo stopped at the gate, but not even trying to be in-sync, got out of the car at the same time as his brother, and walked through the doors to the school. Kaoru frowned as he watched his brother's retreating back.

_I love her like a freaking girlfriend and I'm proud to admit it. _The statement ran through Kaoru's head more then five times since Hikaru spoke it. So Hikaru already had feelings for Haruhi and Haruhi just started to develop them just now. Hikaru believed the bet to be a way to get him to confess out of pure spite, when it was really true.

_I better find the host club and Renge if I can. Tamaki can't know about this. Not right now. Anyway, I better find them and tell them what's going on. There's a pretty good chance that Haruhi's not going to like how this bets going to turn out. _


	14. Ending Confusion, Ending it All

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I make any profit from them**

**Lynx: Well, it looks like this is the end of the long time coming story. Do you think its over for real though? Naaaah you can't get rid of me THAT easily. There's a squeal to this story coming up. The title's either going to be Breaking Hearts or Operation Break Up. You vote the title. **

**Here's a little preview: MORE TAMAKI!!! That's right! You're favorite Drama King is going to have more spotlight! Kaoru gets a girl! Yes, she's going to be of my creation, but she's NO mary-sue. And here comes the favorite...(drumroll) Moooooooorrrrrrrrreeeeeee Drama and Romance. Ohh yes. So, be prepared. It may be a trilogy!**

Chapter Fourteen: Ending Confusion, Ending it All

---------------

Kaoru looked around in the school building. He needed to tell at least Haruhi what had happened when he was trying to give him the hints. She had to know what to expect. He walked up the stairs and started walking toward the classroom. Usually Haruhi would be in there, reading a novel or something. He walked into the classroom, three girls were flocked around Hikaru who was leaning back in his chair chatting quite happily with the girls. Kaoru frowned slightly and did a slight whistle that neither of the girls or Hikaru heard.

Walking over, he sat down in the middle row. Some of the girls started swooning, whispering amongst themselves. Kaoru didn't feel up to talking to any of them and tried to make himself look busy. Putting his bag up on his desk, he started to rummage through it, looking for something. Taking out a notebook, he opened it to a fresh page and wrote down something quickly.

"Haru-kun!" Some of the girls swooned.

Kaoru looked up from his writing to see that Haruhi had walked in. "Haruhi..." Kaoru stood up and walked over to her. "I need to talk to you at lunch."

Haruhi frowned before looking over at Hikaru who did some sort of gesture that made half of the group surrounding him laugh. "What's up?"

"Nothing that needs to be concerned about right now." Kaoru said looking over at Hikaru. "Just...just becareful talking to Hikaru."

"Now I think it is something to be concerned about." Haruhi looked to Hikaru and back to Kaoru frowning slightly. Usually the two boys would be talking to the girls at the same time. One was never without the other until now. Well, before the Twin Fight anyway.

Kaoru shook his head. "Its nothing to be concerned about as of now. We do need to be concerned about it during lunch."

"Okay...whatever." Haruhi walked over and sat down in the middle between Kaoru's desk and Hikaru's desk. The girls that once surrounded Hikaru, quickly formed around Haruhi, asking her a lot of things that made no sense what so ever to Kaoru.

Hoping to catch his brother's eyes, Kaoru glanced over and held his stare for as long as he could over at his brother. Hikaru either decided to shake it off, or he didn't notice at all.

_This is going to be a long day. _Kaoru thought to himself.

---------------------

"He really did think that?" Haruhi asked as she looked over at Kaoru.

Kaoru had his arms folded on top of the desk, looking straight ahead at the chalkboard. "Yeah. He really did think that it was me that you wanted. Not him."

Haruhi broke her chopsticks and unwrapped her bento. Picking up some rice and mixed it with some vegetables, she pushed it into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. The silence was strong for a while before she turned to Kaoru who looked like he was still spacing out. "Didn't you try to get him to understand that its him?"

Kaoru chuckled weakly. "He won't look at me Haruhi. What makes you think he's going to listen to me?"

"I dunno." Haruhi said as she picked up some more rice. "Possibly the fact that your brothers?"

"I doubt it." Kaoru scoffed. "He wants to hear it from you. Not me. I already tried to explain to him it was a mistake. What does he do? Gets out of the limo before I even get a chance."

"Hmm." Haruhi frowned sadly and then said, "The Host Club have no idea?"

"None." Was Kaoru's answer.

"Who do you think Hikaru would tell?" Haruhi asked him. "You know, about this?"

"No one." Kaoru frowned slightly.

"We need to get him alone." Haruhi said softly. "This wasn't how I wanted the whole thing to go. But beggers can't be choosers. I suppose its my fault since I couldn't tell him straight."

Kaoru looked over at her and noticed how guilty she looked for tearing them apart. He knew that she was right, and that she should have said it straight, but who was to deny fun? "Don't worry. We'll get him at the Host Club. Either that...or I can get him when we're going home."

Haruhi nodded. "Okay."

-----------------------------

The Host Club were busy. More girls were flocking to the boys, just demanding for attention or something. Haruhi was nearly swamped like the rest of the guys, trying to please the girls and to make conversation. But every girl was different. Haruhi couldn't help but to immerse herself into the fact that every time she struck up a conversation, one out of three would have the same interest or know what she was talking about. Two out of three would be charmed by her manners, and three out of three would always strike up a conversation, hoping that Haruhi had the same interest.

It was sort of funny. How the girls could wear the same uniform, go to the same school, see each other, and act as if they were the closest thing they had besides parents, but they would always have different interests. One girl would like rock, and the other one would like pop and the other one would like jazz. Rock and pop would mix, but the jazz was always left out.

Haruhi was reminded, as she listened to the girls chat, that they acted so much like the twins. Always in sync, always with each other, have different interests, acting, everything. It was amazing, she glanced over at the brother's table who were doing the Brotherly Love Act quite forcefully. Hikaru looked like he wanted to rush through the whole thing and sit down, never to look at Kaoru again, while Kaoru was trying to slow it down, putting it more gestures to make Hikaru respond more.

"Haru-kun?" One of the girls caught her attention.

Haruhi looked away from the table and her eyes snapped to the girl who just spoken. "Yes Ms. Hamaji?"

The girl looked over at the table and then said, "I wonder how they can act like that."

"I wonder that too sometimes." Haruhi laughed slightly. "I still don't know why their so popular."

--------------------

Kaoru stirred his tea and carefully lifted the drink to his lips, blowing on it slowly. Cooling it in a way. One of the girls edged nearer and asked, "Kaoru-kun, Hikaru-kun, what do you usually do for t he weekends or when you don't have homework?"

"Well," Hikaru held a smile as he leaned back comfortably in the chair, not even looking over at Kaoru at all for his opinion not even starting an act...not right now anyway. "Usually we play video games or help mom figure out what she wants to do for her fashion show."

One of the girls let out a squeak before asking, "You mean your mother is a fashion designer? That's so cool!"

Kaoru placed the cup down on the saucer and grinned mischievously at the girl. "I'm guessing you didn't know?"

The girl turned pink before stuttering something out that oddly sounded 'no'. Kaoru chuckled gently. Hikaru didn't even take the bait to start an act. He didn't even do a thing. Then again, it has been going too fast. Usually they would milk it, making the girls go crazy with suspense over what could happen if they continued. But, as of late, Kaoru couldn't up but to realize that he was forcing Hikaru to go slow.

Meeting his eye for the first time in ages, Kaoru slumped a little and cradled his head in his hand watching him a bit.

_What's wrong? _

Hikaru obviously took that as an insult. His back became a little bit straighter, his eyes narrowed at his brother and his cheeks were tinted red.

_You know what's wrong. Have you admitted it to her yet? Or are you still keeping her in the dark?_

Kaoru pushed his weight so that he was leaning more to the left and his eyes could be watching both the girls and his brother without breaking eye contact. His hand twitched.

_You misunderstood so much. I'll talk to you about in the limo. I promise._

_------------_

"Misunderstood so much." Hikaru mocked as he slid into the limo glaring at his brother.

Kaoru sighed, "Let me explain. You thought it was me. Do you think that I would have made this bet if it was me?" The door shut behind him and they both were on opposite ends of the car. Kaoru was on the left hand side of the car not even bothering looking out the window, and Hikaru was practically glued to the window, but was watching his younger brother.

Hikaru frowned, "Yeah."

"Why?" Kaoru wasn't letting go this fast. He wanted to hear the reason, to see if it was going to be the same answer he got when Hikaru accused him.

Hikaru looked out the window the bright sunlight made it hard to see a lot, but he needed something to occupy his eyes. "So you would rub it in my face."

"Do you think I would do that? Seriously." Kaoru frowned. Okay, so it was part of the accusation. He was going to stick by his earlier statement

Hikaru sighed, "No..."

Kaoru smiled, feeling the tension eased just a bit. "Then you should know...that's it you that she likes. You like her and she likes you. Why didn't you see it before?"

Hikaru's answer was silence. And Kaoru left it like that.


End file.
